


Backyard Break

by AsgardianDarling



Series: Hiddles Quickies [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based off a picture I saw on tumblr, F/M, Ignore the title, Just quick smut, PWP, The title sucks I know I just did not know what to name it, Tom and Reader, the story is pretty good despite the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianDarling/pseuds/AsgardianDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's home reading through his newest script, you can't bring yourself to interrupt him. But seeing him you decide you can't keep your hands to yourself. This is based off a random picture I saw on tumblr once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backyard Break

**Author's Note:**

> So, here I am again. Just to put it out there, there are times when I will see a Tom, Loki, Adam or Bill Hazeldine picture. (Ok, basically any Hiddles picture and any character), and a naughty thought will come to mind. This one actually made it through the imagination process. For some reason, seeing him from this angle made my ovaries explode. This is just a Hiddles quickie and I just had to type it out, so nothing perfect, although I would like to do a series with these quickies, anyway... rambling over!
> 
> The story was based off this picture, 
> 
> http://homemadecupcakes *dot* tumblr *dot* com/post/68168302858/lokid-lil-betch-you-know-youre-really-in-deep#permalink-notes
> 
> I honestly don't know who it belongs to, so credits to them. If you happen to know the lovely person who uploaded this picture, I would love to credit them.
> 
> Go easy on me, it's 3: 53 A.M. and this was just a quickie to get it out of my head, hope you like it. 
> 
> Much Love, 
> 
> Amy J.

Today is one of those days, Tom’s home but I’ve barely seen him since this morning when he woke me up with a kiss. He’s just arrived from filming and is going to spend the whole of the day reading his latest script. I don’t mind, I know it’s his work. I know I’ll be with him tonight, so no reason to be impatient.

Right?

 I took advantage of the situation and finished some things I had pending, giving him space to concentrate. But every time I walk by the door and see him, I can’t help myself, there’s just something so enticing when I see him so caught up in those stories. He doesn't know that I like to see his face contort into different expressions when he does that, maybe he does it involuntarily, so I’m happy to let him be in his own mind.

But for some reason, today I can’t quite get a certain thought out of my head. Yes, when he got home I had him, and that was two nights ago, where he made love to me, showing me just how much he missed me. But today I felt the urge, the urge to fuck him senseless? the urge to take him in the shower? take him on the floor? I don’t know, but I knew I wanted him, bad.

I walk outside to where I know he likes to read every bit of new material that gets sent his way. I find him so deep in his work he doesn't acknowledge my presence. He’s sitting in the yard, in a wooden folding chair next to small table, where I can admire him from behind. There he is, and I can’t stop staring at him. All the way from his short, ginger curls, down to his adorably goofy ears, and his shoulders. His neck is so alluring, so inviting. His back against that chair, it’s making me feel warm all over. But I know that I mustn't disrupt him.

I don’t have the heart to go and interrupt him, he’s reading through his latest script and I can’t bear the guilt of distracting him from his work. Not when he looks so caught up in the story. Even though his back is turned to me, I imagine him mouthing along the words, his eyebrows all scrunched up memorizing each and every one of them until he has the perfect emotion to convey each of his lines. Yet I can’t ignore that fire that has been set ablaze within me. His hands are both on the script and then he switches positions, his right elbow comes to rest on the table and that is my undoing. His muscles flex and I can see the outline of them through his shirt, his right hand comes up so he can rest his forehead against it. He’s now leaning leisurely on the furniture while still entranced in whatever it is he’s reading.

I’ve never interrupted him when he’s busy and I wondered if he would get mad, he HAS always been serious of his dedication and his commitment to every project. Maybe I can go up to the bedroom and take care of myself, he hasn’t seen me yet; I entertain the thought for a while. Then I just shake it out of my head, Tom is the only one that can satisfy my desire, at least right now.

The carnal side of me takes over. I walk slowly up to him, and reach around him to lace my arms around his neck, letting my hands drop softly on his collarbone, with my mouth ghosting over his left cheek. His cologne invades my nostrils, I take a deep breath and it sends my arousal into peak, I now know that I can’t really stop myself.

He looks a bit shaken up by the sudden intrusion, but doesn’t seem angry. He turns his head to look at me and only then do I hear his delicious voice for the first time since this morning.

‘’Hello darling, what’s going on?’’ he asks.

I say nothing as I reach my left hand to cup his right cheek, bringing his lips closer to mine. I moan at the contact, his lips against mine and my tongue hungrily seeking entrance into his mouth, which he obligingly gives. I taste him and he tastes of this morning’s coffee, along with his own natural taste, he’s intoxicating. My lips are devouring his as he takes his left hand and brings it up to lace around a few strands of my hair; he gives it a light tug as the kiss ignites a fire within him that he can’t really push aside. I moan a bit harder when he does this and suddenly I hear paper rustling.

He’s closed the script and set it on the table next to us, while still kissing me.

All of a sudden he breaks the kiss and he looks at me straight in the eyes. His voice is husky when he speaks.

‘’What was that for?’’

I laugh softly at the question.

‘’I’m sorry I interrupted; I couldn’t help myself.’’ I explained.

‘’Well then darling, I say you better finished what you started’’ he said as he brings his mouth onto mine once more, this kiss hungrier than the last. It was clear he would take advantage of my intrusion, I thought as his tongue snaked its way into my parted lips.

I moved to the front of the chair, standing up straight and facing him. His eyes now glazed with lust roamed my still-clothed figure as his hands reached out to grab mine, pulling me into his lap. I mentally congratulated myself for wearing my favorite blue sundress, which let me spread my legs around his.  I intertwined my fingers around the back of his neck as his hands hold me in place and my mouth goes straight towards his throat. I kiss him softly at first, with a tentative touch. My lips ghosting over the soft flesh before placing a delicate kiss, then my tongue joins the party. Licking in tight swirls, making him moan. While I’m felling naughty I bite him just enough for him to growl and tighten his grip on me, and then I proceed to lick the sting away. I give his neck the attention it desperately needs, I trace it all with my mouth, tongue and lips and every way I can think of.

Hi pulls me in for another kiss, while his hands come down to my waist and he begins to grind up against me, his covered erection teasing my sex with every swirl of his hips. I moan urgently into his mouth when he slightly picks up his pace, giving me a preview of what was to come. The kiss never seemed to end as he continued this wonderful game of bump and grind. His hands were kneading into my skin, the feeling mixing with the sensation of having his girth so close yet so far to me was driving my desire wild.

I bite his lips when a particular thrust hit against me a bit rougher than expected, I could take no longer. I grabbed the collar of his light blue dress shirt and pulled it roughly to either side, ripping it open and sending the delicate little buttons flying in random directions.

‘’Sorry’’ I whispered against his lips.

‘’You’ll make it up to me later’’ he retorted. His hands came up to my thighs and grabbed the hem of my dress. Yanking it up enough for him to grab my silk panties and tug them out of the way. He reached into my folds, getting his index finger wet with my desire and brought it back up to make tentative figures on my sensitive nub, causing me to break the kiss and whimper in delicious agony.

‘’Does that feel good, sweetheart?’’ he asked.

‘’Yes, so good’’ I breathed helplessly. He was bringing me close to the edge and he knew it.

‘’Tell me’’

I whimpered as his tentative touch turned into an urgent rubbing on my little button.

‘’So good, your fingers inside me, pleasuring me, making me come.’’ I told him.

My whimpers soon turned into small cries when my climax was approaching. Tom brought his head down and kissed my breasts through the fabric of my bra and dress. The coil inside me was threatening to snap; just one more push would send me into a frenzy of pleasure. He entered a finger inside my opening while still massaging my sensitive bundle, readying me to take him inside me. I ground my hips against his hand, feeling the pressure tighten; I was so close I could taste it.

Out of nowhere I felt empty and I mewled helplessly, staring into Tom’s eyes and giving him an accusing look. He chuckled darkly and stayed quiet. His fingers came up to his mouth and he sucked them clean, my insides flicked at the sight, so erotic, so hot and enticing.

I watched in awe as he lifted me up a little and undid his belt, then his zipper, the material straining against what he was concealing in his trousers. He lowered the elastic of his boxers just enough to free himself. He was hard, perfect.

He maneuvered me onto his shaft and teased my entrance a bit. A soft moan escaped my lips.

‘’Do you want to come with me inside you, darling? Or would you rather I bring you to satisfaction with my mere hands?’’

I wrapped my lips around his ear lobe and answered.

‘’However you prefer, just take me already.’’

I felt him push this tip at my entrance, I was still sensitive and on the verge of coming, I was also wet enough to take the whole of him inside me with ease. Tom lowered me slowly and deliberately into his shaft while looking menacingly into my eyes.

Once he was fully sheathed in my core, I put my hands on his shoulders and began to sway my hips and find a rhythm. Tom grabbed me and pushed deeper into me with every thrust of my own hips against his. The vulgar sound of skin slapping on skin was like music to my ears. It wasn’t long before I knew I could no longer hold back my release. I also knew that the man writhing underneath me wasn’t too far behind. His grunts and my cries of pleasure egged me on to keep riding him. The chair was squeaking under our weight. I only wished it wouldn’t crumble to the floor.

‘’Tom, please, I’m so close’’ I begged.

He put his hand once more on my sensitive button and rubbed his thumb harshly against it, the pleasant pain making me scream out. He started pushing up against me and that was what sent me over the edge. His rough thrusts hit me in that precise spot that made me see stars, and with a few more hits of his pelvis against mine, I felt the waves of pleasure wash over me as I screamed out Tom’s name. He hit up into me once more, coming inside of me with a few more erratic thrusts, letting me ride out my orgasm against his shaft and his hand. His other hand held my waist so tightly I knew I would find a bruise there soon. His hot come filled me as he moaned my name luxuriously into my neck.

As the stars died down I collapsed against him, slumping my head over his shoulder. He hugged me and caressed my back, kissing my neck and shoulder.

‘’That was wonderful, darling’’ He said. ‘’I really should read out in the yard more often’’

‘’Nonsense Tom, you’d never get any work done’’

He chuckled and I felt the vibrations of his chest against mine. I stood up, him pulling out of me as I did so. I grabbed his face and gave him a passionate kiss, which he so willingly returned.

‘’Get back to work Mr. Hiddleston, no one will believe you can’t remember your lines because of a romp in your backyard.’’ I said, rearranging my dress and my hair.

He readjusted himself and his clothing, grabbing the script once more.

‘’As the lady wishes’’

‘’Damn it’’ he abruptly said. ‘’I can’t remember what page I was on’’

I laughed as I walked back into the house.

‘’Sorry!’’

I knew I would be punished for that, and I couldn’t wait for it.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
